


Cynic or Believer?

by Sunshineshipper



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: For Evelyn, Helen is one surprise after the next.





	Cynic or Believer?

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on two scenes from the movie that I combined. I thought they'd be cute together.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

It took Evelyn about three minutes to finally knock on the door and when she did, she tries to think of a decent reason to be standing in front of the hotel room where Helen is currently staying.

Out of sheer boredom from having to listen to Winston go on and on about how great it was that they're finally going to make superheroes legal again. She could only roll her eyes so many times in a day before she finally had enough.

Or maybe because even if she did go home, she'd be up until the early hours of the morning working, inventing, some kind of new technology for Helen, er… ‘Elastigirl’ to use.

She could possibly get away with saying that she has exciting news about the train incident being on every channel, but she has a feeling Helen would already know.

‘Publicity stunt’ echoes in her ears and it's in the tone of Winston’s voice. It's not exactly what he said, but it's what she's getting from this whole situation.

‘Do something heroic, get attention, become legal again.’

There's a small voice in the back of her mind that has to ask if publicity and fame are the main reasons supers do what they do. Unfortunately for her, that voice gets louder every day. And she wonders if Helen is any different.

But she pushes it away because Helen's muffled voice could be heard through the cream white colored hotel door, but as hard as Evelyn tried, she couldn't make out any words. It's more than likely she's having a good night conversation with her family, at least her husband. So, she waits patiently, leaning against the doors frame, and counting down the seconds until she heard the footsteps against the floor.

She pulls at the sleeve of her white and grey plaid shirt, suddenly stricken by an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath, but it still feels as if her heart is beating fifty miles per hour.

It takes about three strides before Helen, dressed in nothing but a white robe -’Keep it together, Evelyn.’- is staring her eye to eye.

“Evelyn,” Helen trails her vision down from her eyes over her shirt and back. Realization hits her that the first three buttons of her shirt are undone so there's a view of her white tank top. Very low cut tank top. She pulls at her shirt, Helen never notices, “What do I owe this visit?”

She cracks a smile, “Up for a little celebration?” she slips past Helen into the room only when she holds out a hand in permission. She heads straight for her main focus. The mini fridge on the opposite side of the room, “Ah-ha!” she pulls out a bottle of red wine to display for the other woman, “Just like I asked.”

“You made sure my hotel room was stocked up with wine?” she moves closer over to Evelyn, an accusing gaze plastered on her features.

“No, not just wine. I'm sure there's vodka in the back of this fridge. But for now,” she finds the corkscrew and in five seconds flat has the bottle popped open, “Care for a drink?”

Helen's soft chuckle fills her ears and it has to be one of the sweetest sounds she's heard in a long time. She pours two glasses halfway full and hands one over to her.

It doesn't slip past Evelyn when their fingertips brush against each other. She immediately chugs down half of her drink fighting back the tingling sensation from it running down her throat. Helen's all but excited to watch as she does and she sends a smile Evelyn’s way before sitting on the edge of her mattress. Evelyn, however, takes the chair against the wall for no particular reason. At least not one she'd speak of out loud.

“So, tell me,” she sips from the glass once more, “How did it feel to save an entire train full people?”

Helen shrugs, clearly a fake reaction, “It was pretty great. Glad nobody was hurt,” after a second she takes a small sip of the wine before sitting it on the bed side table.

“Uh-huh. Tell me how you really feel.”

Before she says anything, she bites at the tip of her nail. Clearly trying to hide the excitement, but it fails due to the fact that she's forming a side splitting grin, “It was so awesome! I mean, I saved a train full of people with no injuries!”

“Plus, you got a crap ton of publicity,”

“Really? I didn't even know. I mean, I figured some, but I didn't pay attention. The publicity was never really what I cared about.

If she had to be honest, that statement surprised her. She assumed she'd be more than happy about the fact that she was in the spotlight; however, she was more concerned with the people on the train than she was about getting recognition.

She swirls the remainder of her drink around, “I don't get you.”

Helen's features become more quizzical, “Pardon?”

“Don't you care about getting the attention? The fame? Your name could be written in the stars for all eternity within the next week and you care about saving the people.”

“I'm sorry,” she chuckles, “Am I not supposed to be concerned for them?”

“No, you are. It's just the majority of supers I've met have always seemed to have that aspect to worry about when they were out ‘doing their job.’” She speaks the latter part with quotation marks as if their intentions were selfish instead of for the greater good.

“That's a major conclusion you're putting on me. I don't remember being every other superhero.”

“That is true. You are not, but doesn't a part of you believe that fame is a perk of having powers?”

“Depends. Are you asking the cynic or the believer?”

She taps her finger against the armrest of the chair, “Give me cynic first.”

“The cynic agrees. The fame is nice. Say you made a great invention- the elasticycle for example. Wouldn't you want some praise for it?”

“Of course I would. I spent several nights awake just to create it,” she watches as Helen pulls herself off of the bed and steps closer to her. Momentarily, she looks like she's going to take a seat on the chair with her, but she changes her mind and just paces around.

“If it helps, I really loved it. More than my original honestly. Sorry I had to crash it.”

She waves her off, “Eh. Gotta do what you gotta do. Maybe I'll think about building another one. A better one.”

“Oh, so the great Evelyn Deavor can improve her work?” she winks and Evelyn has to learn how to breathe again.

“Hard to believe, right?”

She smiles, then her attention is to the carpet in front of her, “Now the believer. She thinks that fame is meaningless. You do some big, spectacular thing and by the following week you're in the back of a magazine as yesterday's news.”

“Sounds like you have experience.”

“Well,” a sigh slips out, “After we became illegal, it was impossible to keep the attention on us. Not that we were trying. Despite what my husband attempted, we couldn't keep playing hero. Running after bank robbers. Stopping purse snatchers. All of it... but it stopped after a while. From my doing.”

“Your doing?”

“Yeah. After Violet was born, I told him that it had to stop. I was in constant fear that if she was ever put into harms-” she doesn't finish. Instead, she runs a hand through her hair, “Point is-”

“Your family is more important.”

“Exactly.”

A silence falls between them. Mainly because Evelyn isn't sure how to respond to it all. Helen, she was something else. Caring, not selfish. Sensible, not reckless.

A believer. Definitely not cynical. Evelyn was the cynical one. At least more than the woman pacing around in front of her.

“Your something else, Helen Parr,” she whispers. Maybe to keep the compliment to herself By the way Helen grins, she knows she heard it.

“I hope that's a good thing.”

She nods and chugs back the rest of her drink. She's certain she's going to need the vodka now.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: To anyone who is interested, I have a multi chapter story in mind. I really want to write it out, but I've had trouble with multi chapter before. Be patient. It's a great one. :D


End file.
